Tears Never Seen and Screams Never Heard
by AnimeGurl202
Summary: One day Sapphire goes to Amelia's house but that day she meets the doctor. When he leaves she gets forgotten by her friends. What will she do when he comes back twelve years later? Will he remember her? Would he soon forget about her? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I will be upating this story as often as I can and the other one so the people who are waiting for the next one I am sorry.  
I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **Sapphire's POV**

* * *

Yes, my mom said i can go to Amelia's house for a sleepover I better get packed.  
As I was running down the stairs my mom said. Hey you do not cause any trouble for her do you hear me.  
Yes mom I mumbled.  
Before she could say anything else I opened the door, got onto my bike and rode all the way to her house as I was about to put my bike up I heard a crash in her garden.  
I ran over to where the crash was and turned on my torch.  
Then I see Amelia running out to meet me.  
We both looked at the box and it said Police Office Box.  
Why did a Police Office Box crash into your garden? i said before she could answer the doors open and a Strange man was there.  
Can i have an apple? All I could think are apples, am I having a craving, thats new, never had a craving before.  
As he came out Amelia asked If he wwas okay.  
Just had a fall all the way to the library, hell of a climb back up he said quickly.  
Your soaking wet I said.  
I was in the swimming pool.  
You saidyou were in the library Amelia said.  
So was the swimming pool he said.  
Are you a police man she asked hopfully.  
No, did you call a police man.  
Then why does your box say Police I said suspisously.  
Did you come about the crack in my wall? she said What Crac.. he was cut off when he yellled in pain.  
Are you okay I asked.  
Yes this all perfectly normal and he puffed out golden powder I think out of his mouth.  
Who are you she asked.  
I dont know yet i'm still cooking. Does it scare you? he asked.  
No, it's just a bit weird.  
No not that the crack in your wall does it scare you.  
She mumbled yes.  
Well then no time to lose, I'm the doctor, dont ask stupid and dont wander off.  
He then hit his head on a tree.  
I laughed and said are you alright?  
Sterring a bit off. he said.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

As Amelia was getting the " Doctor " an apple I went to the fridge and looked for fish fingers and custard.  
As I was sitting there on the table I saw him spit out beans, bread, bacon and yogart.  
Until he looked in the fridge and had a sad look.  
Then he looked at me and then my food.  
What do you have he said.  
Fish fingers and custard...  
Can I have a bit he said.  
Sure... Everyone says I'm weird cause I like but you can have a try...  
He takes one and eats it.  
HE DIDN"T SPIT IT OUT He looked at me and said good choice.  
As he sat down and ameli got a tub of ice cream. As he dipped in the fishfingers in the custard and eating it he left some custard ontop of his lips.  
I giggled and Amelia said Funny Funny, funny's good and what's your name he asked.  
Amelia Pond she said.  
And you he looks at me.  
Sapphire Lawson I responded.  
Amazing names, are we in Scotland he asked.  
No in England and it is rubish I say.  
What about your mom and dad we should have woken them by now he said.  
No I dont have a mum or dad, just an aunt she said.  
I have a mum, no dad though died when I was young i said sadly.  
I don't even have an aunt he said.  
Your lucky she said.  
I know he said proudly.  
So your aunt where is she? He asked.  
She's out she said.  
She left you two all alone.  
Were not scared! We say at the same time.  
Of course you're not, your not scared of anything, Blue box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box and man eats fish custard. You know what I think. He says.  
What she says.  
I think that's a yell of a scary crack in your wall he said.

A/N: sorry if it's a bit just screenplay it will get better in the future. reviews comments consturtive critism is accepted.


	2. Dear Readers

Hello everyone,

Today, I am officially going to resign from being on or any other fanfiction site. The reason why I say this is that I have had a change of heart. No longer any of the my story plots are mine. They are for any person who wants them. I would like to say to my readers thank you for everything but now I have to move ahead. For I have realized something that this should not go against my life and beliefs. Overall I wish for you all good days as I am needing to put full devotion to more important things in life. So today on June 10th 2016. I Vanessa will no longer use this account and will no longer will I be on here! I wish all of you goodbye.

From,

AnimeGurl202


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Friends of AnimeGurl202

This morning AnimeGurl202 has passed away. I am her sister and she told me to take care of telling everyone. Which includes social media. She passed away while she was sleeping. The reason for this is she got into a car accident and her injuries became fatal. I will not go into detail but, she knew that there was little hope for her to recover. She gave me access to this account. She also, gave me a letter for all the people on here. I would personally like to thank all of these people who helped her through her depression.

Here is her final message. ( She cared a lot for you all)

Dear readers,

Hello guys. Today I am sitting in the hospital on my death bed. I got access to my computer and searched up all of the people I hopefully helped. While I'm here I can't help but think of you guys and how sad that I won't be able to be of help to you guys anymore. The only family left is you guys and my sister. I would personally like to thank

Perpecede-Celequex

Jokergirl2001

porcelainann

The Carnivorous Muffin

princessanastasia6467

Awesomenesss-sama

TheGreenEyedShadow

Tigress Ghost

Deathnotelv

PoopyPatuti

I have a lot more people to thank as well but, I don't have enough time to write it down. These are the people that have helped intentionally or unintentionally helped me through the dark times. And I hope you all will remember me when I pass away, I love you all and keep writing.

From, AnimeGurl202 or Vanessa.


End file.
